leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Li
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Li | jname=コウセイ | tmname=Kōsei | image=Spr HGSS Li.png | caption=Sprite from | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | game=yes | generation= , | games= , | trainerclass= Elder }} Li (Japanese: コウセイ Kōsei) is a Pokémon Trainer that first appeared in Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions. He is the Elder of the Sprout Tower s. He is an elderly man appearing to be of Chinese or Japanese descent. His attire consists of a large purple robe covering most of his body, with a yellow robe over his right shoulder with a Poké Ball pattern. His attire is typical of Buddhist monks in Japan. He is the only character in the games to have the Elder (Japanese: ちょうろう Elder). The title of Elder existed in but wasn't a Trainer class until Generation IV. Instead, it was just an honorific title that Sages used when referring to Li. Before the introduction of the class, Li simply belonged to the class. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Sage.png |prize= 320 |class=Sage |name=Li |game=GSC |location=Sprout Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Li.png |prize= 1200 |class=Elder |classlink=Li |name=Li |game=HGSS |location=Sprout Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes *To :"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. As promised, here is your HM. But let me say this: You should treat your Pokémon better. The way you battle is far too harsh. Pokémon are not tools of war..." *Before battle :"So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokémon and you!" *Being defeated :"Ah, excellent!" *After being defeated :"You and your Pokémon should have no problem using this move. Take this HM." :"Flash illuminates even the darkest of all places. But to use it out of battle, you need the from Violet's Gym." *To Silver :"You showed us what you've got and it's indeed good... Take this Technical Machine. However, you should care more about your Pokémon. The way you treat your Pokémon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokémon are not tools of war..." *Before battle :"So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokémon!" *Being defeated :"Ah, excellent!" *After being defeated :"Hmm...The way you battle is quite elegant. You should be able to stand up to Falkner. And you should be able to make good use of this... It is a Technical Machine called Flash. Take it with you!" :"When a Pokémon learns Flash, you can illuminate caves no matter how dark they may be. You can try it on Bellsprout for example..." :"I hope you learn and grow from your journey." Sprites Trivia * In Generation II, his original full title in battle, Sage Li, may have been a pun on the word sagely. * His full title outside of battle (Generations II and IV) and in battle (Generation IV), Elder Li, may be a pun on the word elderly. * Although he cannot be battled, another Elder found in the Dragon's Den has the same overworld sprite as Li. Names Elder |bordercolor= |fr=Ancien |de=Weisester |it=Anziano |es=Anciano |ko=장로 Janglo }} Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Weisester Marek es:Anselmo it:Vico zh:光聖